Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! (Happy Tree Friends)
Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-fourth of the second season, and fifty-first overall. Plot Holding two ski poles, with her scarf waving in the breeze, Flaky begins skiing down what turns out to be a small mound of snow, while screaming during the process. She breathes heavily, apparently happy that nothing went wrong. Suddenly, a disco ball comes down and Disco Bear skis onto the scene. He doesn't even notice Flaky as he sends a wave of snow her way while coming to a stop. He spots Giggles and Petunia sitting on a log, laughing, humming and drinking hot cocoa. Disco Bear skis off to go put the moves on them, but not before unknowingly knocking Flaky backwards. She inadvertently skis over to a ski lift, where her scarf gets tangled around the hand rail. Dropping her poles and losing her skis, Flaky is pulled along and strangled by the ski lift. She manages to pull herself onto the seat and untie her scarf, but as soon as she looks down below her, she realizes she's very high and it causes her to panic then pass out. It isn't until four days later until she finally comes to. We see that the slope she is on is above the clouds and has an altitude higher than that of a nearby satellite (which resembles Sputnik 1). She manages to get off but stumbles back in fear at seeing how high she is, accidentally stepping on a nail sticking out of a wooden board. As she screams in fear and pain, she begins sliding backwards down the hill with a trail of blood following her. She screams as she goes down the mountain, but sees a chance to stop her momentum by grabbing onto a branch growing out of the mountain. Unfortunately, when she grabs the branch it breaks, causing her to continue falling and her arm to become overstretched. Flaky eventually hits a rock, causing her to fly off the board she was riding on. She looks at her foot and sees that it now has a large cut going down the middle. She screams in horror, which triggers an avalanche. Seeing the board she was previously riding on, she hops on in hopes of escaping. Sadly, she ends up slipping off. Realizing what she has to do, Flaky whimpers, then cries and intentionally impales her other foot on the nail in the board and resumes sliding down the mountain. She comes across another rock, but this time she manages to jump over it. She is relieved, until she hits a tree stump and flies off the board once again. She sees a cabin and smiles in relief at the possibility of finding some aid. In front of the cabin, however, is a chain link fence that Flaky crashes through. Inside the cabin, Disco Bear prepares to eat some fondue when he hears a knock at the door. He seems happy to see Flaky at the door, but becomes confused when she breaks into numerous little pieces. He looks outside and suddenly the snow from the avalanche crashes through his door. The cabin is destroyed, but Disco Bear shakes some snow from his head, buried to the neck in snow but happy to be alive. Before the episode ends, the board that Flaky was riding on hits Disco Bear in the face, with the nail lodging itself in Disco Bear's forehead. Why it sucks This Episode was a little too far, Even for HTF standards. Poor Flaky, She suffered in the entire episode, but as funny it DID look, it wasn't cool however when her foot got hurt, now that is painful however so not cool. At least Disco Bear got what he deserved for what happened to Flaky, Unlike another episode were he did nothing wrong. Also the Scene were Flaky Cries before she dies is sad. Redeeming Qualities * Disco Bear at least got killed for causing Flaky's torment. * The animation is better than the older episodes. * Flaky's Death (While not deserved) is animated brilliantly. Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Episodes Category:Bad episodes of Good shows Category:Animated Episodes Category:Torture Episodes Category:Bad Episodes of Good Shows